Thunderblast
Thunderblast joined the fandom in 2012 and became a fanfiction writer and editor in March of 2014. He originates from Columbus, Ohio, USA, and is a fairly young writer. He is best known for his military-themed stories, and all but one of his stories have the Alternate Universe tag, while many also hold the Dark and Adventure tags which is what he normally puts into his stories as well. Most if not all of his stories are set within his own FiM-based universe and timeline that diverges from the show after the finale of Season 4. His most commonly-used character is a pegasus royal guard sharing the same name as his FIMFiction profile, Thunderblast, and is also his first OC. The character is the lead protagonist of five stories, and is featured as a major character in many others. His second character, Night Shadow, is the main protagonist of four stories, and written in two others, and ranks highly in the Lunar Guard. The first story of his series, The Veins Run Deep, rests currently as his most popular story. His third character, Star Shooter, debuts in the Millennia ''saga, a mature, dark-adventure series centering around the modern military of Equestria. He is currently involved on Facebook as the main admin of numerous MLP pages, all of which being of his characters; Thunderblast, Night Shadow, and Sharpblade. He also manages two YouTube channels that serve their own purpose. His main channel, PegiGuardStudios, is for LEGO-related content, and soon to be fanfiction readings done by him. His second channel, PegiGuardGaming, is exactly what it sounds like and is a channel specifically for gaming purposes. Apart from that, he plays a major role in a New Lunar Republic group on the free MMOG game known as ROBLOX and multiple Discord chats. He has only ever attended and cosplayed at one convention, that being TrotCon in 2016, where he vlogged it on YouTube. He returned for a second year in 2017 and for a third in 2018. In April 2019, he announced his plans to leave FIMFiction indefinitely due to personal reasons. In July, he announced to be leaving the writing community and the brony fandom altogether. The Pegiverse The Pegiverse is a shared universe developed by ''Thunderblast and added on to by his good friend and writing partner, Skyfire Storm. In this universe, the stories primarily diverge from Friendship is Magic after the events of Season 4, though some events of following seasons may be filtered in or slightly altered to fit within the Pegiverse timeline. In the land of Equestria, technology is blossoming into what the real world knows today. According to Thunderblast, just about everything, apart from motor vehicles, exists. Cities such as Manehattan, Baltimare, Los Pegasus, Vanhoover, and other large cities (either canon in the show or headcanon within this universe) are where the technology primarily exists, whilst smaller towns such as Ponyville, Rainbow Falls, and Appleloosa are as they appear in the show, with Canterlot as a 'melting pot' between the two. The world has been developed through numerous stories, beginning with Under the Moonlight and The Veins Run Deep, show casing a modernized Equestria with technology purposefully excluded in FiM. In later stories, such as Before the Dawn and the Millennia saga, modern military installations are placed around Equestria, existing alongside the Royal Guard, a force that primarily serves Canterlot and the Crystal Empire (the Crystal Empire being its own government-state within the Equestrian monarchy, with the Crystal Mountains serving as a natural boundary for the smaller kingdom). Shortly after Princess Luna's return, it was determined that her and her older sister would "split power" over Equestria's armed forces. This allowed Luna to reinstate her former "Lunar Republic" from the Dark Ages, but through the Equestrian Marine Corps and Navy, while Celestia oversees the Army and Air Force (although both princesses have equal influence over each others' branches, as well). This led to an advancement of military technology and cooperation, and the only real conflict that exists between the two sides are competitive banter among the individual branches. Overall, Manehattan and Canterlot have been shown the most within his stories. Other cities (some not canon to the show), such as Chicoltgo, San Prancisco, Vanhoover, and Coltlumbus have been featured and/or mentioned as well. Locations beyond Equestria vary between show/movie canon or take inspiration, or are completely fictional even to the Friendship is Magic universe. Griffonstone, for example, is a city within the much larger Eastern Griffon Kingdom and not the country itself. The Griffish Isles, while related by name, is not associated with the griffon nations and is a universe stand-in for the real-world Ireland, England, and Scotland, with Trottingham taking the place of London, England. FiM locations incorporated include Saddle Arabia, Abyssinia (homeland of Capper in the movie), the Zebra lands (named Zebrica in the Pegiverse), and the island in which Rockhoof originates (named Veld in the Pegiverse). Culturally, with the addition of modern technology, the world is similar to that of the show. Because of the divergence, however, Equestria Girls never takes place, nor its sequels. Thus, The Sirens from Rainbow Rocks are ponies that perform in a popular mare rock band in Equestria, up to par with Vinyl Scratch and Songbird Serenade's popularity throughout the country. As confirmed by Thunderblast, these are the main Pegiverse stories in chronological order of occurrence: # Soldier of the Night (Skyfire Storm) # The Veins Run Deep # A Sailor's Notes # The Guard of the Sun # Under the Moonlight (replaced by TGotS) # An Old Friend's Return # Before the Dawn (replaced by TGotS) # Millennia: Beginning # War Never Changes (replaced by TGotS) # The Veins Run Deeper # Millennia: Eye of the Storm # Rise of Shadow Force # Deceitful Royalty # Millennia: Starfall # Journal of a Warbound Soldier # The Unsung Each main story is meant to build upon different aspects of the Pegiverse individually. The Veins Run Deep, along with its sequel and side stories, centers around bat pony culture and their previously-secret role in Equestria and the implementation of a pegasus-bat pony hybrid into the Lunar Guard, and the adventures that follow. The Guard of the Sun, a reboot of Under the Moonlight, is set to delve into the main branch of the highly-respected Royal Guard and the life of a pegasus who dreams of becoming one himself, as well as tie in with The Veins Run Deep at many points. The Millennia saga takes the Pegiverse beyond Canterlot to Manehattan to showcase the modern aspects of Equestria, as well as its armed forces and the enormous differences in technology compared between the two cities. Millennia centers around realistic threats with little to no use of magic and focuses more on the use of firearms. The Veins Run Deep focuses on magical threats, and The Guard of the Sun is set to include a mixture of both. Spotlight The Veins Run Deep currently rests as Thunderblast's most popular story to-date, having racked up 80+ likes and over 1,700 views, as well as 24,000+ total views, making it his most highly-rated and most-viewed story he has ever written (More info on story page here). Stories as Author *'The Veins Run Deep (2014)': Bloodvein is a pegasus born within a bat pony family, sharing the same blood and fangs as them. Does he enjoy life in his colony? Only he knows. **'An Old Friend's Return (2015)': When all seems normal after Night's colony is at peace, he must now fight for his friend after learning an old friend of his is back with a vengeance. **'The Veins Run Deeper (2016)': When bat ponies from his colony wish to become just like him, Night Shadow must prepare for total chaos, as his Zodiac guard is already full. **'Deceitful Royalty' (2017): The lies have held for too long now. Night Shadow feels there is no one he can trust, especially when attempting to uncover the largest secret in Equestrian history. **''When Night Falls (???): The non-canon AU story centering around Night Shadow in the Nightmare Moon AU timeline from the Season 5 finale. *'Where's Daddy? (2014): Scootaloo, after many years, finally learns the story of her father, whom was never a part of her life. **'''Autumnal Equinox (2016): Scootaloo is reunited with her father, but after only just a few months, she must say goodbye once more. *'I Miss You (2014)': A pegasus guard, formerly working for the now-banished Nightmare Moon and former Princess Luna, comes to reveal his feelings to her. *[http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Moonlight Under the Moonlight] (2013): The official life story of Thunderblast; a pegasus guard who searches for his destiny alongside his friends. **'Before the Dawn (2014)': The direct sequel to Under the Moonlight, taking place one month later. It is the second installment to The Thunderblast Chronicles, and focuses further on Thunder's backstory and him going through new life challenges. **'War Never Changes (2015)': A much shorter sequel to Before the Dawn and the third installment to The Thunderblast Chronicles, and focuses on a war he is forced to serve in. **'Rise of Shadow Force (2015)': The fourth and final installment to The Thunderblast Chronicles, focusing on Thunder's promotion into an elite guard squad in which he is expected to lead. This story, after months of hiatus, has been cancelled. **''The Guard of the Sun (2019-2020): ''The Guard of the Sun is set to reboot all stories of the original series in one. *'Millennia: Beginning (2015)': Star Shooter is your average pegasus. He does everything everypony else does. There's just one thing that makes him different; he's a Marine. **'Millennia: Eye of the Storm (2016)': Recovery can be tough, especially for those trained for long periods to endure stressful environments. In the months following the liberation of Manehattan, a Marine deeply affected continues his fight in a gradually-losing mental battle. **''Millennia: Starfall (2019): Honor, Courage, and Commitment. These are the three core values of the Lunar Marine Corps. After a year of much-needed peace in his life, Star Shooter must come to terms with reality; he is never truly free from his duties to country. * 'A Sailor's Notes (2016): Born in and molded by the frigid northern air and sea, a young, inspired colt strives to discover his path that leads to his one goal: to become an Equestrian sailor. (Spinoff of Millennia) ** ''A Sailor's Gift (2019): Navy Seapony Anchorage has his fair share of dodging poor leadership. When Hearth's Warming is right around the corner, his superiors are the least of his concern when it comes to going home for the holiday. *'Cutie Mark Crusader Drug Dealers, Yay! (2015)': A satirical story written for the purpose of 4/20. *'Mortem (2015)': A guard fighting in the Great Griffon War lives his final moments. *'Albertus (2014)': A story centered around a group of guards in the Crystal Empire as tensions rise between Equestria and the Northern Griffon Kingdoms. This story has since been cancelled. *'A Guard and Two Changelings (2016)': Silent Knight is kidnapped by a changeling, but is very confused to find there to be two of the same one. *'Happy Day (2017)': An optimistic fluffy colt celebrates his final birthday. *'Journal of a Warbound Soldier (2017)': A story written in journal format of a stallion deployed to war. *''The Unsung'' (???): Crossover between Thunderblast, Night Shadow, and Star Shooter, joining together to combat a darkness that threatens Equestria and the whole world. Stories as Editor/Proofreader '''''Kestrel: * Aptitude (2015): Ever since Blizzard Warning got his cutie mark, freak accidents and disasters have rocked his home of Hollow Shades. Now Blizzard is being sent to Starswirl Academy to learn how to properly control the power of his 'talent.' Rescue Sunstreak: * Ponyville Fire Department (2016): A story of Rescue Sunstreak and the PVFD, and the honor, duty, and sacrifice all first responders give. ** PVFD: In the Heat of the Night (2016): Extended sex/romance of Ponyville Fire Department. ** PVFD: Ships Passing (2016): Extended shipping story of Ponyville Fire Department. ** Ponyville Fire Department: New Generation (2017): The Explorers have grown up and now the five best friends face a year of hard training. They face it together, to return to Ponyville and their many friends, as the firefighters they knew in their hearts they were. * Ranger (2017): Shane doesn't belong here. Heck, he doesn't belong to where he came from really. Now stuck here, how will he cope? How will he find a way to keep going? (Story featured on 6/27/17) Other works * Memoirs of a Royal Guard (Audiobook): ** Voice acting role: Royal Guard Category:Writers Category:Artists Category:YouTubers